The Ice To His Fire
by articcat621
Summary: Draco loves being tied up by his big, strong Auror.
A/N: This was originally written for the RonDracoFest 2015 on LJ. Many thanks to kyriecolors for looking this over for me and helping me with some of the BDSM aspects. I hope everyone enjoys!

Warnings: Bondage, mentions of BDSM, oral sex, coarse language.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **The Ice To His Fire**

Draco pulled at his restraints, testing their tightness. His heart raced in his chest as he prepared himself for what was to come. There was nothing better than being tied up by his big, strong Auror.

"Too tight?" Ron asked, watching his lover test the restraints.

"Perfect, as always," Draco replied. He smirked at the redhead. "I'm yours."

"That you are," Ron said under his breath. Reaching out, his hand touched Draco's leg. He slid it down, then up his leg. He noticed Draco trembled slightly under his touch. "I fucking love seeing you this way." Ron moved to the end of their bed, his hand caressing Draco's left foot. "Completely at my mercy."

"I love to be at your mercy," Draco admitted. He didn't know what it was, but something about Ron brought out the submissive side of him. The two had gotten together after a drunken snog that took place after a particularly difficult Auror mission. The two had denied their attraction until it was no longer possible. Draco just couldn't resist Ron.

"What do I do first?" Ron contemplated as he looked at Draco splayed before him.

Draco's body tingled with excitement. His cock was already half-hard as he waited in anticipation. Ron climbed onto the bed, straddling Draco's waist. Draco was pleased to feel that Ron was already sporting an erection himself.

Ron reached down, his hands caressing Draco's chest. His fingers stopped at his nipples and he pulled on them slightly. Draco bucked beneath him. Ron scooted down slightly so he could lick Draco's nipple.

Draco groaned, wishing he could tangle his hands into Ron's hair. His cock throbbed and his eyes fluttered shut as Ron's tongue swirled around his nipple. "Ron," he groaned, wriggling his hips as best he could in his position.

Ron chuckled as he moved his way down Draco's body. He pressed kisses to his muscular stomach, causing Draco to squirm. He stopped eye-level with Draco's cock and admired it.

"Please," Draco begged, hating and loving Ron's gentle teasing at the same time. He could feel Ron's warmth breath on his cock as he waited in anticipation. "Ron," he whimpered, wanting his lover to suck his cock.

Ron leant forward, kissing Draco's inner thigh. He pressed another kiss further up his leg, moving closer and closer to Draco's cock. Finally, he took mercy on Draco's begging.

"Fuck," Draco hissed as Ron took his cock into his mouth. "Oh, fuck." Ron sucked his cock, slowly at first before building up speed. He took Draco in deeply as he could, holding back his gag reflex as his lover's cock bumped the back of his throat. He did his best to deep throat Draco, as he knew the blond loved it.

Draco pulled on his restraints, wishing that he could tangle his hands into Ron's hair. He wanted nothing more than to reciprocate… push Ron onto his back and take his cock into his mouth. Draco's mouth watered at the thought. _Later_ , he reminded himself. There would be time later for him to suck Ron's cock.

Sensing that Draco was growing close, Ron wrapped his hand around the top of Draco's sac. He pulled down on them gently as he continued to glide his mouth up and down Draco's length. He hummed in appreciation, the vibrations causing Draco to groan in pleasure.

"Fuck," Draco panted. "I'm close." He wanted to come but Ron's hold on his sac was preventing that.

Ron quickened his movements, eager to bring Draco to completion. He sucked harder, swirling his tongue around the head of Draco's cock before sucking even more. Knowing that he had delayed Draco's orgasm long enough, he released his hold on Draco's testicles. Ron listened to Draco's moan and knew that Draco was about to come.

Draco felt his balls tighten and his cock throb. He gasped Ron's name as he came. Ron swallowed around his cock, continuously sucking Draco's throbbing member. When Draco was spent, his head fell back against the bed. His arms and legs were sore from straining against the ropes. "Ron," he groaned.

"Coming," Ron murmured, grasping his wand from the nightstand. He licked his lips as he waved his wand, removing the restraints. "How are your wrists?" He took one of Draco's wrists and carefully looked it over. There was some slight rope burn, but nothing too serious. "How about we take a bath and then I'll give you some salve for the burn?"

"Sounds good to me," Draco said, sitting up. He was dripping with sweat so a nice bath sounded heavenly. "Shall I take care of you?" He looked at Ron, his gaze smouldering.

Ron smirked. "You can give me a wank after our bath." He leant forward, briefly pressing his lips against Draco's in a kiss. "Come on."

Draco watched as Ron headed towards their bathroom, his eyes glued to Ron's firm arse. He still couldn't believe that Ron was his lover, but they were a perfect match. He was the ice to Ron's fire, the darkness to Ron's light, the yin to his yang. Opposites truly did attract.

"Are you coming?" Ron shouted from the bathroom.

Draco quickly scrambled to his feet. "I think you'll be the next one who's coming!" he cheekily retorted. Sure enough, he brought Ron to completion while the bath was being filled.


End file.
